


The Grey Lady

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [85]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry laments on the lady in his life<br/>prompt: she</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grey Lady

She was his dream, his creation, and his passion. Every part of her contained his blood, sweat and tears. She was his greatest joy and sometimes his worst fear because of what she was also was. 

She inspired the love and loyalty of the men who worked on her and in her. They would go to great lengths to keep her safe and operational. She brought them together. Made them a family. 

She'd seen her share of disasters and failures. She'd seen wonders beyond belief and new discoveries.

She kept them safe.

She was their grey lady. She was Seaview.


End file.
